


For Eternity

by sesshouchan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asami POV, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Read at Your Own Risk, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: What I am...without you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> And... here I am posting another. XD
> 
> Get ready again for roller coaster feels? XD 
> 
> The usual warnings. :)
> 
> Enjoy! *Mind the tags.*

It was a peaceful night. So peaceful that Akihito did not even stirred up when I pulled him for an embrace. He was sleeping soundly, dead to the world. A beautiful person paired up with the most dangerous man across Asia. A rare combination yet here he was, sleeping on my bed, on my arms.

I never knew I could let someone sleep so close to me. I never knew I could let someone get this close to me. A lot of "I never knew…" but still, it kept on coming.

Akihito made life good. No, great. He made it simple yet perfect. Everyday was like an adventure but it was relaxing. His mere presence was enough for me to kept on coming home, to kept on believing that there was still hope in this life of darkness. I can watch people die without even blinking an eye, but just imagining Akihito talk to someone who might be a person of interest, it was enough for me to throw a massive shoot to kill order for that person. He was not aware of what I can do if something happen to him. And he will never know.

He was not aware of the lengths I'm willing to cross just to keep his beautiful smile.

He was not aware of how he changed my life.

And he was not aware that I love him.

There was always a reason why I love sleeping and waking up before Akihito. And that was to watch him sleep. To observe the innocent side of this forsaken life. The only light in my dark life.

I smiled at him, even if he can't he see it, not because it was something funny but because whenever I roam my hand on his offering bod, he won't wake up. It was like his body knew it was me that was touching him. Caressing him. Feeling his warm skin yet soft like an infant. His youthfulness cannot be compared to the other men I've slept with. He was unique.

And I don't know what'll I do if I will lose him.

Just imagining going home without Akihito made me turn into a bad mood. Even Kirishima can feel it. They can all feel it. That was why they had crossed a lot of risk just for his well being. They've chased him all over Tokyo or even Japan just to please my sanity because they know, their lives depends on him. He was my salvation while to them, their downfall.

The night was getting chilly than usual and I know why it was.

The whole country was already fallen and so as the world. My world. Streets were abandoned. No living can be seen on the before oh so busy city. No cars honking, no police sirens, no gun shots, no exploding building. Nothing. There was nothing anymore to rule. To conquer. For the once lively place, it was nothing but a rotting one now.

I don't know where it came from, it just came. And took everything. It was just a flick of imagination before but now it was the reality I've been dealing with for the past week. It was nothing like what we've faced before. Kirishima and Suoh already gave up and so my empire. Our empire that only took three days to vanished. Years of hardships and three days were all it took to disappear. A sad but there was nothing I can do anymore. There were more important things to deal with other than the things I could no longer take back.

And that was the my sleeping savior. My sleeping Akihito.

Sleeping peacefully, so peaceful I don't know when will he 'wake' up.

When will he be able to laugh with me again.

When will he be able to spend time with me again.

When will he be able to make love with me again.

When will he be able to be mine again.

When...

I don't know if it was still possible. Although anything was possible now ever since that humans that have died came back to life and started turning everyone they bit off like themselves. Yet, for my Akihito...nothing was possible anymore. Sacrificed himself by taking the bite from an attack and turned himself like everyone else. It should've been me who turned into a monster. It should've been me who lost my humanity.

Not my Akihito. Not my everything.

The virus started to spread from the bite turning his once warm skin cold, turning his beautiful blue eyes red, killing the Akihito I know.

I took him and started to detain him, chained him to avoid hurting himself further, talked to him as if he's normal, asked him to bring himself back; the cheerful and lovely Akihito, begged him to be mine again. But it's all impossible now.

Akihito was gone.

My Akihito _is_ gone.

And everything was in chaos.

And now all I can do, my Akihito, when it was pointless to have a life anymore...was to join you.

A kiss from you and we'll be together,

for eternity.

\---

"Akihito?" I woke up in the middle of the night without my lover on my side. Scanning the room, there he was, standing on the window with nothing but my robe on.

"What's the matter?" I asked him giving him a light embrace from the back then slowly turning him to see what's troubling my Akihito.

His eyes were red, a clear sign of crying. He was in pain and the way he clung told me it was a serious matter.

"I'm sorry," He said. Crying a little louder. I tried to calm him even though I don't know where it was coming from. "I'm sorry Ryuichi for leaving you behind. I'm sorry."

He kept on apologizing. Repeating the same words as if he truly left me. Confused, because he didn't. He never did. He was on my arms, trembling.

"I had a dream," He started when he stopped sobbing. "I turned into a monster, a zombie." I wanted to laugh and assure him that it was all a nightmare that will never happen but what came after proved that Akihito was not joking. It was not the figment of imagination that scared him. It was what apparently happened to me.

"I turned into one and left you. I left you Ryuichi. Alone! I became a monster like everyone else and left you. I couldn't forgive myself for doing that you! For leaving you behind... For making you suffer. I couldn't forgive myself, Ryuichi. I cannot imagine the pain you went through. I'm sorry...I couldn't-"

He couldn't stop and I dared not. Akihito told me everything about the nightmare he had and it made me realized one thing that just like the many times he had proven in the past, Akihito and I were the same. Same sentiment towards each other. We're mutual. We're understanding each other. We _are_ each other.

One body and soul.

And if his nightmare may come through, in all odds of this world, I'll make sure that he will never blame himself like what he felt for leaving me alone, because I will make sure that no one will be in pain of losing one another for he will be joining me...to the end of abyss.

\---

Here's something you can listen to:

[Without You by Ashes Remain](https://youtu.be/Ddpf2c7vcnU)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day everyone!


End file.
